The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Today, computers play an integral role in our lives. Many types of computer devices are available that may interoperate in different manners. Therefore, the information technology (IT) infrastructure corresponding to a computer system comprising a collection of such computer devices can be rather complex. One consequence is that when the computer system encounters an unknown issue and stops normal operation, it can be difficult to determine the root cause of the unknown issue and resolve the unknown issue based on knowledge of the root cause. In addition, the data related to the state of the computer system when the unknown issue is encountered may not capture all details concerning the unknown issue, which may make diagnosing the unknown issue even more challenging.